Electrical devices like medical devices or consumer devices often comprise flat data or charging contacts. Such data or charging contacts may be comprised of turned metal parts, sheet metal parts or printed circuit boards. Typically, such flat data or charging contacts are used in order to achieve a smooth surface that makes the electrical device easy to clean and robust.
For the counterpart electrical device, e.g. a charging station or a data cradle, often spring contacts are used in order to guarantee for a good electrical contact. Usually, these spring contacts are made of flat springs or so-called pogo pins. When the electrical device with the typically flat data or charging contacts is placed onto the counterpart electrical device, the spring contacts are compressed and, hence, a reliable electrical contact is achieved.
However, a disadvantage of this type of spring contacts lies in the fact that they are not easy to clean due to cavities or cracks, and typically, they are not water-tight.